Invaderball Z
by Dark-Magik
Summary: Zim,Gir and Dib meet the DBZ crew
1. Dimensional Thingy

Dark_Magik: HI!!!!! This is my second fan fiction so, ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Juju: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Dark_Magik: *innocently* But whatever do you mean? *bats eyes and gives big puppy eyes*  
  
Juju: That doesn't work on me. Now say it or else I shall call Raddiz and make him tell you to.  
  
Dark_Magik: *pout* NO! I WON'T SAY IT!!  
  
Just then, Raddiz appears.  
  
Dark_Magik: Bwaa!!! How did you find me?  
  
Raddiz: DM, say it now or else.  
  
Dark_Magik: *grumble* Fine! I don't own DBZ or Jhonen's Invader Zim. Happy Now?  
  
Raddiz: *smirk* HAHA!!!! Got ya to say it, Juju! You owe me 20 yen!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zim and Gir were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Well, actually Gir was watching TV and Zim was thinking up a way to conquer the planet and in a nice slow way so as that all the filthy worm babies would die a slow and painful death. Especially that kid Dib. "I must think of a way to kill all the damn humans." Zim pondered out loud. "I looooooove this shooooooooow!" said Gir. He was watching that anime that was the only cartoon that didn't get on his nerves. `What's that shows name anyway?' he thought, `Something like Dragon's balls zeez?' Gir!" Gir's eyes flashed red as he popped up, "Yes sir?" "What is that show you're watching?" His eyes turned blue and his tongue hung out, "It's my favorite show!" he said with a country accent. "Yes, yes I know that but what is the name?" Gir got in a fighting stance, "Its Dragonball Z!" he did some kicks in the air and fell backwards. He giggled uncontrollably until it was back on and he whipped around. "This time on Dragonball Z!" the announcer's voice boomed out loud. "Hmmmmmmmmm...." Zim thought, "This could be interesting..." The announcer's voice continued, "Vegeta and Nappa have finally arrived on earth and are causing trouble! Where are you Goku!?!?!?!?!" Zim watched with interest for the next 1500000000 hours. (Not really, it was only like a 5 hour marathon =P) "Hooray for Earth!!!!" "No Gir! Earth is bad, even a cartoon Earth." "Awwwwww..." "I wonder..." Zim wondered, "I need power like that to be able to conquer this planet and enslave the entire Human race. But how do I get such power?" "Oh I wish I was Goku, then I could fly around like that." "That's IT!" Zim hurried to his lab but before he did, "Oh and Gir, you CAN fly." "YAY!" He shouted with glee and started to run around in large circles making WOOSH-ing noises. During this, Dib watched through a camera that he planted on Zim's things from school. "I wonder what's he up too?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark_Magik: *powers up* WHAT?!?!?!?! YOU BETTED ON IT!!! . DAMMIT!!!!!  
  
Juju: ^_^' hehe  
  
Raddiz: ^_^' yeah  
  
Dark_Magik: GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! DIE!!!! *blasts them until they are burnt to a crisp* *smirk* Take that. I feel better now.  
  
( ) ( ) ( ^_^ ) ( ' ' ) ^ ^  
  
look!!! BUNNY!!! 


	2. Sparring match and Evilness

Dark_Magik: Juju and Raddiz won't be joining us since they are recovering. ^.^' I had nothing to do with it.But we do have special guest...........PICCOLO!!!  
  
*cricket chirp* *cough*  
  
Dark_Magik: Where's Piccolo?  
  
Some Tech Person: He couldn't come. Dende got drunk and Piccolo thought it would bad to have him up there alone. Sorry, he thought you'd understand.  
  
Dark_Magik: DAMN!!!!! *_* Oh well, I don't own no characters in this story but I do own the story! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim worked vigorously through the next week, taking breaks only to go to school and to sleep. He finally came up with a uuuuuuuh...thing that makes you go to another place thingy... "Finally! I have come up with a way to surely take over the planet. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Gir runs in when he hears him laughing and stares at him. It takes a while for Zim to chill and he looked at Gir for a few seconds and cleared his throat. They stared at each other for a while. Zim zipped around and typed some codes on the screen and press the abnormal sized enter button (ya'll ever notice that?). He stood in front of the thingy with Gir at his side. Unknown to Zim, Dib had found a way to sneak in and was spying on Zim, `What is he doing?' Suddenly a super-duper gigantic portal opened up inside the thingy. Zim and Gir walked in this strange opening and Dib, suspecting Zim up to no good, followed him into the portal.  
  
************************************  
  
Gohan let out a battle cry as he charged at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and phased out and gave Gohan a kick to his lower back. Gohan turned and sent a ki blast at him. Vegeta batted it away only to meet the knuckles of his opponent. Vegeta flew back, dazed, and Gohan took advantage of his distraction and kneed his in Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta phased out and flew a couple of yards away from Gohan, trying to catch his breath when they noticed an unusual sudden change in the weather. The winds started to blow hard and soon became a rageing cluster of winds that blew the trees this and that way. The prince and the demi-saijin looked in confusion and thieir training area soon became dim as if sunset when it was clearly only 12:00 in the afternoon. Then a strange super-duper gigantic portal thingy opened up beneath them. They stared as a short green being and a grey robot step out. The two beings walked a few ways from the portal and seemed to look around. Then a little kid in a trench coat came out a little less stylish than the first two since he tripped on a rock that the portal opened in front of. Vegeta and Gohan snickered at him and landed beside him. "Hey kid, need some help? You've seemed to fall." Gohan offered a hand as the kid looked up. "Ah!" He sorta gasped surprisingly. 'What the hell?! You're not real, and neither are you!" he said looking at Vegeta. "YOU!?" The first two seemed to notice to noise coming behind them. "Yes Me!" The kid yelled. "Dib, how dare you follow me into my plan! Wait,--how did you get into my lab?" "I sneaked in." "How?!" "The door was open, I think your robot left it open." The fueding two looked at the robot. He pulled out a pig doll and screamed, "PIGGY TOLD ME TO! He said it smelled bad!" He ran around holding the pig above his head yelling 'FLY PIGGY FLY!!!!!!' Gohan looked at Vegeta and said, "So, who are you people?" Dib answered first, "My name is Dib and I'm here from stopping Zim from finding some way to destroy the world. He's EVIL!" "So is Vegeta but we don't try to kill him." stated Gohan. Vegeta growled as the green person spoke up, " My name is Zim and I came here for reasons not needed to be known by the HUMAN!" Gohan frowned as he said, "Hey......I'm half human. Thats mean." Vegeta smirked and said "So, who's the tin can?" pointing to Gir. "That TIN CAN is Gir and he's not as stupid as he looks. He's advanded." Zim said as Dib and Gohan fell over laughing and Vegeta chuckled( A/N: think evil chuckle, not heeheehee chuckle.). "Geez kid, that's funny. Avanced, HA!" Gohan said. Zim got angry and said "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!! I must talk with Vegeta, he's the only one I have business with." Zim signaled over to Gir who stopped and ran to Zim's side, "Coming?" "Why not?" sighed Vegeta as He, Zim, and Gir flew off(A/N: Gir has a jet pack coming out of his feet and it's not filled with tuna, I made sure of that.). "So Dib, what kind of evil plans?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark_Magik: Hi. I have no one to talk to except you so, there's nothing really to say except:  
  
NEVER TRUST A NAMEK TO COME TO YOUR PART OF THE STORY!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. The shortest chappy ever that I will wri...

Dark_Magik: Hi!!!!!! I now have special guest The Trunks From The Future!!  
  
M. Trunks: *blush* Hi everyone  
  
Everyone: HI TRUNKS!  
  
M. Trunks: 0_0  
  
Dark_Magik: 0_0 HEY!!! You can't talk!!! No talking. So Trunks, how's the future looking?  
  
M.Trunks: 0_o Are you serious? It's the one with androids? I thought you were a fanatic?  
  
Dark_Magik:Yeah, but you gotta say something before: I don't own DBZ or IZ. or else the story starts.  
  
M. Trunks: You just said it.  
  
Dark Magik: -_+ DAMMIT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Zim has tried to take over Earth countless of times, but he's failed every time." Dib said, "And now I think he might be seeking the help of your friend Vegeta."  
  
"Well, I don't really think Vegeta would because he's changed. He won't try to, and if he did for some strange reason, I would be able to stop him anyway. I'm alot stronger than he is." Gohan said.  
  
"Grrrr....But he'll talk him into it and who knows what might happen?!!!!" Dib screamed, flailing his arms around.  
  
"Whoa, chill out.. I'm sure that Zim won't and if he did, Vegeta wouldn't agree to it." Gohan assured him.  
  
Dib sighed and looked up at Gohan, "I hate Zim. Stupid Zim and his big head."  
  
Gohan: O_0 Ummmm.....yeah. (A/N: Dib has a big head too.)  
  
Dib's stomach growled as he looked at his watch, "So, got anything to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let's got to my hopuse. I'm sure that my mom would be happy to have someone new over for once."  
  
"So where do you live?"  
  
"Not far, here, climb on my back and we'll fly."  
  
Dib eyed Gohan and then remember that this is Dragonball Z so he climbed on his back. Gohan lept in the air and zoomed past Vegeta and Zim while waving at them.  
  
"So, what did you mean that we weren't real?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark_Magik: A CLIFFY!!!  
  
M. Trunks: -_- Zzzzzzzz....Zzzzzzzz....Zzzzzzzzz  
  
Dark_Magik: I won't be updating for a while because of skool and I gots lots of projects so see ya!!! Oh and sorry it wuz soooooooo short. Im really trying to think about this.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
